


Kindness

by Onion_Gentleman



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onion_Gentleman/pseuds/Onion_Gentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna was so many things but all that mattered was what she was to Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your audience and support is appreciated and duly noted. Do not be alarmed when a stranger appears in your bedroom at the dead of night at exactly 1:37 am to give you a hug.

Anna was kindness.

She was the warm glow that bathed Arendelle each summer morn, gently shooing out the cold and dark from nooks and crannies as dust motes danced upon her golden beams. From her came warm hugs and soothing words that chased away nightmares and demons, cleaning out the skeletons from the closet and replacing the empty space with endless possibilities. 

She was the child who twined herself in curtains and blankets, terrorizing the kitchens with her voracious appetite and whirling through the halls like a miniature tornado of hyper-energized fun, the redhead brought the castle to life. The polished wood floors and the suits of armour were to be forever scarred with scuffs and dents, testimony to bikes bearing down upon them at breakneck speed to crash into ornate vases and sculptures which were later mended together with a speed borne of guilt and panic.

She was the fighter who kept the monsters at bay. Promises were made, determination shining in her eyes as she swore to never leave Elsa’s side, that no matter the danger, no matter the distance, no matter how formidable and daunting the tasks ahead were, she would be right by her side, defending her queen against all that wished her harm. For this she trained hard, often collapsing in a snoring heap headfirst into that night’s chocolate pudding.

Elsa held back giggles, the corners of her eyes wrinkling with hidden mirth. She would clean away the smears upon her sister’s face, sweeping the sleeping bundle into her arms and carrying her away to bed. It was hard work; Anna wasn’t as light as she looked.

Tucked safe and sound into her blankets, Anna would snuggle deeper into the downy softness and make soft snuffly noises of sleepy comfort. A hand would caress her face, brushing her bangs away from her forehead and cool lips would press a gentle kiss to her crown before its owner would retreat from the room, careful not to disturb the slumbering girl upon the bed.

The princess had retreated into dreamland and soon the queen would as well. And she knew that as long as the princess was there, she would be safe and she would be sound.


End file.
